1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrodeless lighting device is a device that transfers microwave energy generated in a microwave generator that generates a microwave, such as a magnetron, to a resonator through a waveguide and that excites a charging material of an electrodeless light bulb provided within the resonator and that generates light when a state of a charging gas of the electrodeless light bulb is converted to a plasma state in this process.
The lighting device is an electrodeless light bulb in which no electrode or filament exists within a light bulb. The electrodeless light bulb has a very long life-span and is semi-permanent. A charging material located within the electrodeless light bulb emits light while becoming a plasma state to emit light such as natural light.
In order for a magnetron to generate a microwave of a high frequency, a high voltage generator should supply a high voltage.
Electric components located within a casing of a lighting device generate much heat, and in order to cool the electric components, the electric components should be cooled using external air and there is a problem that the electric components are damaged by dust and insects introduced from the outside when introducing external air.